


By the Ratings

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: bridge2sickbay, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Not Quite Gen, Pre-Slash, Rivalry, gameshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're a game show host, you gotta do what you can to up the ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Ratings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Prompt: Kirk/McCoy - Rival game show hosts.

"Hey Bones! Did you see last night's ratings?? I've gone up a whole point!"

Leonard looked up from his paper, perpetual scowl on his face. He snorted towards the young man that entered the break room, and waited till he sat across from him to speak up.

"You're still trailing my show by three points," he drawled, knowing how it made the up and coming host, James T. Kirk, flush.

"Yeah well, a point every week and I'll have you beaten by the end of the month." Kirk grinned.

"That is if your audience plans to stick around. I'm sure you'll be falling in two."

"Wanna make a bet?" Kirk leaned forward.

"What are the stakes?"

"You win, I shave my head. I win, I get to take you out on a date."

So basically win-win for me, Leonard thought. He smirked. "You got it, kid."


End file.
